Another Naruto High School Fic Part II
by ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: Part two of Another Naruto High School Fict WOOT! You really don't have to read the original to get this one, but if you're bored as hell and want to be entertained, I suggest you go over to that one first. ShikaIno, drama, friendship, and sweet love.


Rank: T

Summery: ShikaIno. This is part two of Another Naruto High School FanFiction WOOT! You really don't have to read the original to get this one, but if you're bored as hell and want to be entertained, I suggest you go over to that one first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, which may or may not be a good thing.

A/N: So, if you've read Another Naruto High School Fict WOOT! Than thank you! –grins happily- Because of all the positive reviews I got, I decided that I want to finish this is a four part series. Although most of you seemed to like the story line I had going with Hinata, that's not going to be until part three. Thanks for reading and putting up with all my nonsense! My goal is to have at least this part done by the end of the summer, so wish me luck with that. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter One: Fooling Almost Everyone

_June, Sophomore Year_

_The girl quickly pushed open the door that led to the rooftop, as if it were an old band-aid that she just ripped off. She was rewarded with the image of the boy she was looking for, lying on his back with his face pointed towards the sky. After having checked the lunch room and the library for him, she knew there was only one other place for the lazy boy to be spending his free period. Telling herself that she could do this, she stepped out onto the rooftop, letting the door bang softly behind her. She took a step, trying to leave her nerves behind her._

_The boy lazily swung his head in her direction, and smiled when he saw who it was. She walked over to him, and sat on the floor beside her friend. She mentally thanked the school for installing the living roof, because sitting on the soft grass under the sun was much better than when it had been hot brick. _

"_Are… are you busy?" she asked him, than wanted to smack herself for such a ridiculous question. _

_The boy smirked at her. "Ino. What's up?"_

_He gave her an amused look, before letting his eyes drift closed. Despite the lack of eye contact, the girl did not find this any easier to do._

_She tried to swallow down her fear. "It's just… I have… a random question to ask you."_

"_Yeah?" he answered._

"_I've been thinking about it for a while," She said, as if she was trying to justify her asking a question. _

_She could hear tiredness in his voice as he said, "go for it."_

_Her heart pounded. "Did you… did you ever… crap, did you ever wish that we could be more than just friends?"_

_There was a long pause, and she was worried that he had fallen asleep. _

"_Yeah, I did," he said finally, opening his eyes to look at her._

_She raised her eyebrows, and looked away from his face. "Did?"_

_He sighed, and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Why are you doing this now?"_

_She glared at her feet. "Just answer me."_

_He sighed again. "Ino… right now… I have feelings for…someone else…"_

_The girl's heart dropped past her aching stomach to her cold toes. "I guess I got my answer, then."_

_He shifted. "Ino…"_

_Her brain decided to take a vacation at that very moment, leaving the girl to the mercy of her mouth. "Of course I figured there might be someone else you liked, but I just… just wanted to know. I… I've been feeling… like this… about you for a while, and I just…couldn't take the damn uncertainty anymore."_

_She could see his head drop down into his hands in her peripheral vision. "Dammit… Ino… if I would've known sooner…"_

_She was suddenly very angry. "Well, if it's too late, then, there's nothing more for me to say."_

_He grabbed her face with his hand and jerked it towards him. "Don't get pissed off at me, Ino. Fuck, if you had ever bothered to try and show me a hint of this before-"_

_She jerked away from him, and stood up. "Don't you try and put this on me, Nara. Fuck, it may have taken me this long but at least I tried. You've never gone after anything you wanted in your life!"_

_He surged to his feet, getting in her face. "At least I'm not a fucking tease who doesn't know what she wants until it's about to be jerked from right under her. So stop."_

_She glared at him, seeing red in her eyes, and feeling like she was about to hit her breaking point. "Don't worry, I'm done."_

_She turned away from him, shuddering back an angry tear from falling._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered to her._

_She walked to the door that would lead her downstairs without looking back at him. As she stumbled down the stairs, she couldn't stop the tears from sliding down when she realized that he was not going to follow her._

Ino jerked awake, tangled in her bed sheets. She sighed guiltily, and glanced over at her pink alarm clock. It flashed the time at her, and she rolled over, feeling exhausted from only having three hours of sleep.

If there was one thing the girl was good at, it was manipulating people and looking cute doing it. She just wished she was able to manipulate herself as easily. How many times was she going to have to undergo that reoccurring nightmare?

The only thing worse than seeing it play over and over in her dreams was the fact that she had actually lived through it, and could never change that fact.

Why the hell did she always have to be haunted by a memory?

She grabbed her phone and texted the one person she knew would answer. Two minutes later, when her phone buzzed back at her, she grabbed it in relief.

"Hey. Sorry to bother you like this… for the millionth time."

"You look like you didn't sleep a wink," Sakura said to her as they met up on the front steps of KHS, Many hours later.

Ino groaned, and ran her fingers through her hair to detangle it. "I didn't sleep very well, as everyone can probably tell."

Sakura grinned sympathetically. "Don't worry, you pull off under-eye bags very well."

Ino scowled as they brushed past underclassmen to get into the hallway. "Shut up, Forehead."

"Make me, Ino-Pig," her best friend challenged, eyes gleaming.

"Oh, cat fight?" Choji asked hopefully, walking towards the two friends. He was eating a banana nut muffin, Kiba trailing behind him.

"Not today," Ino said, smiling and reaching for a piece of his breakfast.

"Damn," he muttered, extending the muffin to Sakura after Ino had taken her share.

She shook her head, and Kiba groaned.

"I've been begging him to share that with me for like, fifteen minutes!" Kiba said, eyes wide as he watched Ino eat her share of the muffin. "And you just… grab some from him? And then he just… offers Sakura? Where is the justice in the world?"

Ino reached for another piece of Choji's muffin, only to hand it over to Kiba. "Enjoy."

Choji shook his head in mock disappointment and Sakura grinned. They watched Kiba shove the chunk into his mouth, clearly satisfied.

"Ino… you're such a pushover," Choji said with a smile as he finished off his muffin.

"And that was delicious," Kiba added, winking at the blonde girl.

"It's the least I can do," Ino said smiling. "You know how much I love helping the innocent and underfed."

Sakura rolled her eyes while Choji and Kiba chuckled.

"Saint Ino," the blonde girl went on the say, nodding humorously. "It has a nice ring to it."

Sakura groaned. "Ugh, and there's my cue to get to class. Choji, Kiba, you guys coming?"

Choji nodded, but Kiba paused. "Naw, I have to talk to Asuma-sensei about something, so I'm just gonna walk with Ino."

The pair went on in the direction of their creative writing class, leaving Ino and Kiba in the hall.

Kiba peered down at Ino. She blushed back at him.

"Sorry about… last night," Ino muttered. "Again."

Kiba smirked, and started to walk in the direction of the Logic & Technology lab. Ino trailed after him.

"You keep apologizing," Kiba said to her, looking ahead, "but I think it's clear that if it bothered me I just wouldn't answer the phone."

Ino groaned. "I know, I know. I can't help it."

"Out of all the people we hang out with, who knew it would be you with the apologizing problem?" Kiba joked, turning his head to smile at her.

Ino smiled back, and shoved him lightly.

Apparently it wasn't light enough, because the boy stumbled, flailing his arms out to keep from falling. He grabbed Ino's arm, the first thing he could reach, and both went down in a tangle of limbs.

"Ooof!" Ino cried as she landed on her butt. "Kiba, ouch!"

He grinned at her from his splayed position on the floor before moving into a sitting position, wincing slightly. "Hey, don't blame me. You pushed me first!"

Ino giggled, but the noise soon died as she heard a voice above her.

"Classy, Ino. The floor? Really?" a feminine voice mocked.

Ino glared up to see Temari looming over her, standing next to Shikamaru and Gaara. Gaara rolled his eyes, and Shikamaru, as always, looked bored.

"What would you know about classy?" Ino grumbled, so low that even Kiba had trouble making out what she said.

Gaara extended his hands out to help Kiba and Ino off the floor. Both teenagers hoisted themselves up.

"Thanks, man," Kiba said, slapping Gaara roughly on the back. "I'm just too clumsy sometimes."

"Thanks, Gaara," Ino said, tugging her clothes into place. "It's good to know not everyone from the Sand is so rude."

Temari scowled as Ino shot Gaara a wide grin.

"Come on, Shika-kun, I have to get to class," Temari said through clenched teeth, forcefully pulling his hand. The pineapple-haired boy said nothing, and only shot Ino a look before allowing himself to be dragged off.

Ino opened her mouth the say something, then glanced at Gaara and shut it. He smirked at her before shaking his head.

"You two…" he chuckled, a sound that still sounded foreign to Ino's ears, despite the fact that he laughed all the time when he was with the Hyuga heiress.

Ino shrugged, her lips curling up into a smile.

The red haired boy, nudged his head in the direction of the L&T lab. "I'm going to head to class, are you going to stay out here a little longer?"

Ino nodded. "See you in there."

Gaara walked towards the room, Kiba and Ino staring after him.

"I really dislike that girl," Ino grumbled to Kiba, crossing her arms tightly as soon as their friend was out of hearing range. "And you saw how Shika just stared and didn't say anything? What the hell."

Kiba winced slightly at the hurt tone of her voice, and she sighed.

"It's whatever, though," the blonde girl said.

Kiba opened his mouth the say something, but was cut off by the bell.

"Uh, class," he groaned. "I'll see you in calculus, and we'll talk more there, alright?"

Ino nodded, and watched her friend sprint down the hall.

It occurred to her that she was always watching people walk away from her.

"Ino, you gonna stand there all day?" Asuma poked his head out of the lab, and called to his student. "Cause it'd be nice if you came in here and we could get class started."

Ino smiled and walked towards the room. "Well, I guess I can come in. Good to know class can't start without me."

Asuma smirked at his student, closing the door after her.

* * *

Hmmm, Ino and Kiba, when did this friendship come about? And why is Shika acting like this? Where is this fic even going? Not even I know! :)


End file.
